Aria
by Netellafim
Summary: OS HPDM. C'est la dernière soirée à Poudlard. Et si cette nuit déprimante était une sorte de dernière chance pour arrêter de se mentir et de jouer la comédie, pour créer quelque chose…


Disclaimer : Cela va sans dire, mais ça va encore mieux en le disant, alors allons-y : ces personnages et cet univers sont, bien entendu, propriété exclusive de J.K.R, milliardaire la plus aimée d'Angleterre, et sans nul doute l'un des génies du XXème siècle, et je me permets, moi pauvre larve, de détourner son œuvre sacrée pour mon (et votre ?) bon plaisir, mais en promettant toutefois sur l'honneur et sur tout ce qui est beau et sacré sur cette terre de n'en tirer rien de plus lucratif que ce plaisir à écrire et peut-être, comme rétribution, quelques maigres reviews.

Petit blabla de l'auteur : Lecteurs et lectrices (ne soyons pas sexistes !), fans d'Harry Potter et de yaoi de tous pays, unissez-vous ! … Mais je m'égare. Voici devant vos yeux critiques la première de mes productions que je publie, et qui s'appelait initialement Requiem. Mais bon, comme une vingtaine d'autres fics HP ont pour titre « Requiem » et autres dérivés, j'ai opté pour un autre nom toujours aussi mélomane (ce qui ce justifie dans l'histoire, je n'en dis pas plus ^^). Et puis un requiem, c'est une messe pour les morts à la base ! Paye l'ambiance de ouf ! (oui, je suis une djeun's, wesh, t'as vu! ahem) J'ai donc opté pour « Aria » (= Air, mélodie, écrit pour un vocaliste solo avec un accompagnement musical *Cette minute culture vous a été offerte par NellaCorp*)

C'est sans doute, parmi les quelques fictions que j'ai déjà écrites (et qui rejoindront théoriquement cette première fiction au fil des jours/semaines/mois) celle qui a été écrit le plus vite, d'une traite, l'inspiration venant me frapper brutalement sous l'impulsion d'un passage particulièrement poétique et sensuel d'un livre (par ailleurs pas vraiment poétique et encore moins sensuel !) que je lisais alors. C'est aussi celle que j'ai le plus retravaillée, puisqu'elle a été relue, réécrite et retouchée plus d'une vingtaine de fois. Je ne vais pas jouer les fausses modestes, si je le publie c'est qu'elle me plait, même si elle n'est pas parfaite, même si le scénario n'est pas forcément d'une originalité à couper le souffle. C'est pour ça que je l'ai choisie pour faire mon entrée sur ffnet.

Bonne lecture. Et pensez à me donner votre avis, si le cœur vous en dit !

Nella

Fond musical : Pourquoi pas la divine Aria n°3 de JS Bach ? (Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, mais qui ont vu Seven, c'est la musique de la scène où Morgan Freeman va à la bibliothèque… Pas forcément la scène la plus puissant du film, je vous l'accorde, mais la musique m'avait frappée)

* * *

Cette fête me semble sans fin. Je m'ennuie. Tout le monde est heureux, tout le monde fait la fête, quitter Poudlard, enfin, la vraie vie qui commence, et blablabla. Et moi, que vais-je faire hors des murs de Poudlard ? Quel avenir pour le fils du Mangemort le plus détesté de toute l'Angleterre ?

J'ai beau avoir refusé de le suivre, j'ai eu beau préféré la neutralité, pour le peuple sorcier Anglais tout entier, je suis aussi pourri et méprisable que mon père. Oui, j'ai été neutre pendant la guerre. Lâchement peut-être, mais c'est ainsi, j'ai choisi de quitter le pays. J'ai résidé pendant les trois mois qu'a duré la guerre chez un cousin habitant en France et brouillé avec mon père car il n'était pas « digne d'être un sang pur » selon les critères de ma charmante famille.

Oh, je n'ai pas choisi la neutralité parce que je n'avais pas d'avis. J'étais profondément opposé aux principes de Voldemort, non pas parce que j'ai pour les moldus une quelconque estime, mais justement parce que je n'ai que du mépris pour eux. J'ai pour eux la plus grande indifférence. Or Voldemort voulait les asservir, et du même coup leur offrir la chance d'entrevoir à quel point le monde est vaste, de découvrir la vérité sur la magie. C'est une chance, un honneur qu'ils ne méritent pas à mon sens. Quant aux « nés moldus » comme ils disent maintenant, c'est-à-dire aux sangs de bourbe, j'ai eu beau claironner toute ma vie que seuls les sangs purs avaient de la valeur, je savais au fond de moi que ce n'était que du vent. Je n'ai pu que le reconnaitre après tant d'années passées à côtoyer Granger. Et puis toutes les lignées pures d'aujourd'hui descendent forcément d'un premier sorcier, d'un né moldu. La magie est bien sortie de quelque part, l'homme n'a pas possédé la magie depuis toujours, c'est une forme d'évolution. Ces nouvelles sources empêchent à notre glorieux monde de s'éteindre, il faut être réaliste.

En clair, mes opinions me poussaient fortement à me ranger auprès des gentils, de Dumbledore et ses chiens. J'ai donc envisagé de suivre Blaise et d'intégrer l'Ordre du Phoenix. Vraiment. Seulement, je pense que ça leur aurait fait trop plaisir. Ca Lui aurait fait trop plaisir. Et je refusais de lire dans les yeux de Saint Potter la satisfaction de me savoir de son côté. Vous comprenez, ça aurait ruiné notre relation de meilleurs ennemis. Et, j'ai un peu honte de l'admettre, mais cette relation est la plus stable que j'ai eu de ma vie, avec mon amitié avec Blaise. La relation la plus sincère, la plus vraie, la plus viscérale, une relation d'égal à égal et sans équivalents, que je ne pouvais me résoudre à détruire. C'est une relation unique. Je préfère me faire traiter de lâche par l'Angleterre toute entière que de sentir sa haine pour moi décroitre. Blaise dit que je suis idiot (quoiqu'il use de termes bien plus fleuris que mon éducation m'empêche de répéter), parce que tant que Potter me considèrera comme un ennemi, je n'aurais aucune chance avec lui. Foutu Blaise. Oui, bon, le détail que j'ai omis jusque là… enfin disons que si je tiens à conserver une relation puissante et unique avec lui, c'est parce que je – par Merlin, je me sens si … Poufsouffle quand je dis ça…Navrant – je suis amoureux du Survivant.

Ca m'a fait un choc, vous le devinez. J'avais admis le fait que je préférais les garçons depuis longtemps, bien sur. Et je ne m'en suis jamais caché. Seulement, quand j'ai commencé à me rendre compte que Potter me faisait de l'effet… La première fois, c'était pendant un match de Quidditch. Gryffondors contre Serpentard. Il pleuvait, un temps à ne pas mettre un hippogriffe dehors, avec un ciel lourd et gris qui conférait à la rencontre quelque chose d'apocalyptique. Et là, j'ai vu le capitaine Potter donner des ordres à son équipe, ses boucles noires collants à son front, la pluie et le vent glacial plaquant ses vêtements contre son torse musclé. Il dégageait une confiance en lui, un charisme que je ne lui connaissais pas et qui me firent frissonner. Et je découvrais par la même occasion que le petit Potty était maintenant taillé comme un dieu grec. J'ai failli tomber de mon balai quand j'ai senti mon corps réagir. Un peu plus tard, quand il a vu le vif et qu'il a plongé, je l'ai suivi tout naturellement. Mais mes yeux, au lieu de se fixer sur son dos comme d'habitude lors de nos courses-poursuites, sont descendus plus bas que de raison… Je me suis réveillé deux jours plus tard, à l'infirmerie, parce que les fesses de Saint Potter m'avaient tellement obnubilé que je n'avais pas vu une des poutres qui soutient les gradins et vers laquelle nous foncions à pleine vitesse. La poutre, elle, va bien, merci.

J'ai passé des nuits horribles après ça. Le choc de la découverte de mon attirance absurde m'empêchait de dormir, et quand je m'endormais enfin, mort de fatigue, c'était pour me réveiller quelques heures plus tard dans des draps souillés en entendant la chambre vide me renvoyer l'écho d'un « Harry ! » crié dans l'extase de mon rêve. Dieu merci, je suis préfet en chef et j'ai donc une chambre individuelle! Longuement, difficilement, j'ai fini par accuser le coup. Ah c'était la bonne époque, j'étais juste attiré par lui encore, rien de complètement ingérable ! C'est un jeune mâle tout à fait charmant, soit. Le désir, c'est humain, et après tout, un Malefoy, c'est aussi un humain (mais en mieux quand même.).

Là où ça s'est sérieusement compliqué, c'est au match suivant. Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. J'étais dans les gradins, tant pour huer Potter que pour le reluquer sans gêne (quand on peut se faire plaisir, autant en profiter !). Et il s'est pris un cognard en pleine poire, cet abruti, trop occupé à regarder les trois poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle qui allaient droit sur les buts de Gryffondors, fendant la défense rouge et or avec un peu trop de facilité au goût de leur capitaine sexy. Il est tombé comme au ralenti devant mes yeux, comme pendant des heures. Il parait que j'ai crié. Je me rappelle juste de la panique. De la décharge dans tout mon corps quand il a heurté le sol, projetant de la boue partout. Je me rappelle juste avoir réalisé que je tremblais comme une feuille, reprenant conscience de moi-même, quand enfin il s'est relevé après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Madame Bibine le maintenait allongé et s'assurait qu'il allait bien. Boitant un peu mais souriant, il a lancé un geste rassurant à la foule qui retenait son souffle. Nos yeux se sont croisés à cet instant d'ailleurs, et il a eu l'air surpris par la tête d'ahuri que je devais avoir. Je l'ai été encore plus que lui quand j'ai réalisé la tête que je faisais, l'état lamentable dans lequel j'étais. Tremblant, haletant, au bord de la nausée, blanc comme un cul selon l'expression délicate et poétique de mon ami Zabini. Ca y est, j'étais foutu : j'étais amoureux de Harry Potter.

Plus d'un an et demi s'est écoulé depuis. Après cette affreuse découverte, j'ai adopté la seule stratégie possible : le détester encore plus fort qu'avant. Ou en tout cas faire comme si. Et être encore plus cruel, cynique, le faire enrager avec application. Puis, il y a eu la guerre. Trois longs mois horribles, une inertie insupportable, des heures passées à attendre d'avoir des nouvelles du front, des nouvelles des combats, des nouvelles de lui. Des nuits d'insomnie, ou bien remplies de cauchemars. Il était mort, il était torturé, il était mutilé… J'attendais le hibou délivrant le journal pendant des heures, alternant entre apathie et panique, l'atonie succédant aux crises de nerfs. Puis il a gagné, tuant le vilain méchant pas beau Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai pleuré, je m'en souviens encore, dans les bras de mon cousin.

Je suis revenu en Angleterre seulement à la rentrée des classes, vu que de toute façon je n'avais même plus d'endroit où vivre, le manoir ayant été saisi par le Ministère pendant que ma mère pleurait la mort de mon père depuis sa cellule à Azkaban. J'ai passé l'année qui vient de s'écouler à le provoquer, provoquer nos disputes, pour qu'il me déteste, pour m'assurer encore et encore chaque jour que Merlin fait que j'existe dans sa vie, encore pour quelques temps au moins. Zabini me regarde toujours avec une sévérité pleine de reproches mêlés de tristesse pendant ces confrontations. Mais peu importe, moi je ne vois que Lui. La guerre l'a changé, presque imperceptiblement pour le non initié, mais moi je le sens. Il est parfois un peu réticent, comme fatigué de tout ça, mais je sais encore comment le faire s'enflammer. Oh oui Harry, je sais toujours où appuyer pour que tu t'embrases. Faute de pouvoir incendier ta peau avec mes lèvres, j'allume un brasier de fureur dans tes yeux avec mes mots. Triste succédané de passion.

Ce soir, c'est la fin. Ce soir, je te quitte. Demain tu seras loin, tu choisiras une des possibilités infinies qui s'offrent à toi, l'Elu, le Héros de toute une nation. Quant à moi, je ne sais ni où j'irai ni ce que je ferais. Ils fêtent la fin de leur enfance, et le début de leur vraie vie. Je suis en deuil du seul foyer sûr que j'ai jamais eu. Et de notre « haine » qui va s'éteindre, maintenant que je ne m'emploierais plus chaque jour à la ranimer consciencieusement. Et tu m'oublieras.

Ce soir, c'est la fin. Blaise m'affirme que je ne peux quitter Poudlard comme ça, sans te parler. Comme si je pouvais changer les choses. Le brave Potter est un Gryffondor, un gentil petit garçon, et maintenant qu'il a sauvé le monde, il va se marier avec sa rousse et lui faire une flopée de gosses, et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Et le méchant Serpentard finira seul et fou dans son château glacé. Et c'est vrai, je risque fort de devenir dément loin de ton regard émeraude si intense qui transcende mon existence. Et je serais assurément seul. Même Blaise sera loin de moi, il part en Norvège étudier l'art de la fabrication des balais de courses.

Ce soir, c'est la fin. Alors je bois. Je rumine tristement et je bois. Zabini va et vient entre moi, son meilleur ami qui déprime, et les gens dont il veut profiter avant de quitter le pays. A chaque fois qu'il revient vers moi, je vois ses sourcils se froncer et son front se plisser, ne gâchant cependant rien à la beauté de ses traits fins pleins de charme aristocratique. Puis il arrive à ma hauteur et m'enlève rageusement le verre de la main. Ca doit bien être la cinquième fois qu'il fait ça ce soir :

« Arrête tes conneries Malefoy, et lève ton cul de petite tarlouze ! Ca suffit ! »

Je lui suis infiniment reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, pour son soutien pendant toutes ces années, et en particulier pendant cette dernière année, pendant ces nuits où cet amour me rongeait plus rudement que d'habitude, pendant ces après midi où j'étais fou de jalousie d'avoir vu une fille draguer Harry, pendant ces soirées où j'étais invivable de ne pas avoir vu mon brun de la journée. Oui, je lui suis reconnaissant d'avoir toujours été là pour moi. Mais ce soir, il m'exaspère.

« Blaise, je gère ma vie comme je l'entends, alors laisse moi me noyer dans le whisky pur Feu si je veux ! T'es pas ma mère ! Ca ne te regarde pas ! »

Je vois que je l'ai blessé. Piqué au vif, il me saisit par le col, et me traine dehors. Je me laisse faire, en partie parce que je ne veux pas me battre avec mon meilleur ami qui est en plus carrément plus fort que moi, et en partie parce que je suis trop bourré et déprimé pour tenter de me débattre. Il me pousse jusqu'aux grandes portes. Une fois dehors, il me lâche :

« Va dessouler, espèce d'abruti. Quand tu te sentiras mieux, tu reviendras ! »

J'apprécie l'air frais sur mon visage. L'air de cette nuit d'été est parfumé de mille senteurs exquises, des effluves floraux capiteux qui viennent probablement des serres s'ajoutent aux odeurs de l'été anglais. Je m'aperçois que le parc a été un peu aménagé pour l'occasion : des bougies tracent des lignes sur le gazon tendre, entre des buissons à fleurs sortis de nulle part. La pleine lune ajoute une lumière surnaturelle à l'ensemble, divinement romantique. Mais au fur et à mesure que mes yeux s'accoutument à l'obscurité, je constate aussi que le jardin est envahi par les couples. Voir des gens amoureux se papouiller sous le clair de lune ce soir, rien que l'idée me donne la nausée. A moins que ce ne soit le whisky…

Je retourne donc vers la porte, décidant que j'ai eu assez d'air frais pour cette fois. Je suis concentré sur les escaliers à gravir, quand quelqu'un me percute assez violemment. Incapable de réagir, je bascule en arrière, mais la personne pressée qui m'a bousculé me rattrape de justesse et me tire à elle. Mes yeux troubles se fixent alors dans ces deux orbes verts qui font toujours s'arrêter mon cœur. Lui ! C'est pas le moment. Il a l'air surpris, tellement décontenancé qu'il ne pense même pas à bouger, me gardant serrer contre lui quelques secondes que j'aimerais faire durer pour toujours. Soudain, la voix de crécelle de la fille Weasley retentit à l'intérieur du hall :

« Harry ? »

Comme s'il avait été giflé, le brun contre moi sursaute, et au lieu de partir à la rencontre de la rousse comme je m'y serais attendu si mon cerveau avait eu la vivacité suffisante pour réfléchir à ça (ce qui n'est clairement pas le cas, plus encore parce que je sens la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne à travers nos chemises que parce qu'il y a plus d'alcool que de sang dans mes veines !), il se précipite dans l'obscurité des buissons qui encadrent la grande porte, m'entrainant à sa suite, sa main chaude tenant mon poignet.

« Mais Potter qu'est ce que tu fous !

– Tais-toi Malefoy !

– Tu te prends pour …Mfff ! »

J'avais été interrompu par sa main sur ma bouche. Il chuchote quelque chose en me regardant avec un regard suppliant mais je suis incapable de me concentrer sur ses mots, la sensation de sa main sur mes lèvres faisant bloquer complètement mon pauvre cerveau déjà mis en peine avant ça. Constatant que je me tais, il enlève doucement sa main de ma bouche, et se retourne, anxieux, vers la porte. Jenny (ou quelque chose comme ça) est debout sur le seuil, l'appelant. J'en suis à peine conscient, le regardant intensément. La lueur provenant de l'intérieur du château projette d'étranges ombres sur son visage contracté par la nervosité, mais il est beau, comme toujours. Sa main tient toujours mon avant bras, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, et je sens son pouce qui caresse doucement la peau fine de mon poignet, surement de manière inconsciente. Jessy (je ne sais vraiment pas le nom de cette greluche !) repart, dépitée. Soulagé apparemment, il se détend, s'asseyant dans l'herbe. Il se rend compte qu'il me tient toujours et me lâche brusquement en rougissant. Je le regarde, sans trop savoir quoi dire, et il finit par se racler la gorge et par tenter de s'expliquer :

« Merci. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

– Ah, le fils Malefoy qui sauve la vie de l'Elu. De quoi faire la Une de la Gazette ! »

Le ton cassant et méprisant sur lequel j'ai laissé échapper cette phrase me dégoute aussitôt. Je me rends compte que je suis fatigué de cette comédie, qui est vaine maintenant que je vais le perdre. Le pauvre gryffondor semble blessé. Je sens mon cœur se serrer. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le blesser me fait soudain souffrir alors que je l'ai fait tant de fois avant, et que ça a même été mon but la plupart du temps. Il détourne les yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes, il amorce un geste pour se lever.

« Bon…

– Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait ? »

Oui, ce n'est pas brillant, mais j'ai rien trouvé d'autre à dire pour le retenir. Pour le garder encore un peu. Une dernière fois. Et puis de toute façon, même si ce n'est pas très recherché, ça a marché, il a abandonné son idée de partir, se laissant retomber à côté de moi dans l'herbe fraiche.

« Euh… Elle veut me faire sa déclaration je crois.

– Et ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ? »

La grimace qu'il fait en cet instant me fait éclater de rire. Pourtant, Merlin sait que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Mais je n'ai pas pu retenir ce grand éclat de rire que je ne me connaissais pas. Il semble choqué. Voyant la tête qu'il fait, je mets fin à mon hilarité tant bien que mal.

« C'est quoi cette tête Potter, on dirait que tu as mangé un veracrasse pourri !

– Tu m'excuseras, mais Monseigneur Malefoy qui rit c'est plus ou moins une première pour moi !

– Et oui, mon petit Potter, mais tu apprendras que les Gryffondors n'ont pas le monopole du l'humanité ! Même un serpentard peut rire, pleurer et aimer. »

L'aveu, lancé sur un ton provocateur, sans réfléchir, semble le mettre un peu mal à l'aise. Je reviens au sujet initial :

« Je croyais que tu allais l'épouser et tout le bordel ?

– Tu rêves Malefoy, plutôt mourir. Franchement, elle est gentille, mais c'est pas mon genre.

– C'est vrai que c'est moche le roux. Mais bon elle peut se teindre les cheveux ! Le blond c'est tellement plus classe.

– Oh bien sûr Malefoy. Mais même si elle devenait blonde, il lui manquerait encore trop de choses pour me plaire.

– Je serais curieux de savoir quel est le genre de filles qui plait au Survivant !

– Et bien… »

Soudain, tout se passe très vite. Un « Harry » strident retentit depuis la porte, et le concerné se jette sur moi avec force, me plaquant au sol de tout son poids. J'ai le souffle coupé sous le choc. A nouveau, pour la deuxième fois en moins d'un quart d'heure, son corps pressé contre le mien. Sa chaleur qui irradie ma peau. Son visage tout près du mien. Dans l'obscurité, je ne peux pas voir son expression, seulement sentir son souffle sur mon visage, un souffle chaud parfumé à la bière au beurre. Mon cerveau risque d'atteindre les limites de ce qu'il peut supporter, et me lâcher d'un moment à l'autre.

« Ne bouge pas s'il te plait. »

J'ai beau vivre l'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie, j'espère que la rousse va vite se tirer, sinon il va se rendre compte que mon corps réagit, ce n'est plus qu'une question de secondes. Elle retourne à nouveau dans le Hall, fulminant de ne pas trouver son aimé. Lui se décolle prestement de moi, embarrassé, en soufflant un merci. Pour briser à nouveau le silence gêné, je me racle la gorge et reprends la parole :

« Pourquoi tu ne prends pas ton courage à deux mains, et tu ne vas pas lui parler ? Tu es un Gryffondor après tout !

– Je n'ai pas envie. Pas ce soir. Ce soir, on quitte Poudlard. C'est déjà assez lourd à supporter. »

Un silence suit cet aveu. Alors lui aussi est triste de quitter Poudlard ? Sans un mot, nos yeux se parlent, il sent que je partage sa douleur. J'ai envie de le réconforter, je crois que je vais mettre ma main sur son bras… Soudain, interrompant mon élan, des gémissements plus qu'explicites retentissent quelque part dans le parc, pas très loin de nous. Rouge, Harry détourne le regard et balbutie:

« Il vaut mieux qu'on rentre. Et puis Ginny va finir par fouiller le jardin à force. »

Ginny, c'est ça ! J'aurais probablement oublié dans trente secondes. De toute façon, tout ce que j'ai dans la tête, c'est que cet instant, le dernier avec lui, si étrange et différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais, vient de se terminer. Déçu, je me lève et entreprend de m'éloigner, la gorge trop nouée pour dire « adieu ».

« Drago, non, attends! »

Je me retourne, étonné. Il a prononcé mon prénom. Je ne me rappelle pas que ca soit déjà arrivé.

« S'il te plait, reste avec moi. »

Il a l'air fragile, honteux de sa demande, qu'il a lancé à toute vitesse.

« J'ai pas envie d'être seul ce soir…

– Mais enfin Potter, la grande salle est pleine d'adorateurs et d'amis qui ne demandent qu'à te tenir compagnie.

– Oui, mais toi tu me comprends. Toi tu veux rester ici aussi. »

J'acquiesce doucement. Je suis heureux, il m'accorde un sursis.

On rentre ensemble. Au moment de passer devant la Grande Salle d'où s'échappent des tintements de verres et des rires mêlés à la musique, Harry me saisit le poignet à nouveau. Il m'entraine vers les escaliers. Je le suis, il court dans les couloirs. Bientôt, on ralentit, essoufflés. On est dans un couloir, je ne sais trop où. Il fait noir, je suis embrouillé par l'alcool et l'absurdité de cette situation, par sa présence si proche de moi, par sa main sur mon poignet alors que ce n'est plus nécessaire depuis longtemps puisque je le suis. Je ne regarde pas autour de moi, je n'ai pas compté les escaliers gravis ni retenu les passages secrets empruntés, je ne vois que lui, je m'abreuve de sa présence, je ne me lasse pas de le regarder, de le sentir, de l'écouter, sachant que c'est peut-être la dernière fois. Soudain, il lâche mon poignet, s'arrête et fait demi-tour. Surpris, je recule pour qu'il ne me percute pas, mais déjà il repart dans l'autre sens. Une porte sur la gauche. Et je comprends : on est devant la Salle sur Demande. Il rentre rapidement après un coup d'œil autour de nous pour s'assurer que personne ne nous a vus. Je le suis et me retrouve dans une petite salle avec une cheminée où le feu crépite, et qui projette sur les murs des reflets dansant. Le sol est couvert de parquet de bois brut, fait assez inédit à Poudlard. Devant la cheminée, quelques coussins moelleux semblent nous inviter à nous coucher sur le parquet chaud, et dans un coin de la pièce…

« Un lit ? Potter, tu m'expliques à quoi tu pensais ? »

Il rougit et détourne les yeux.

« J'ai juste demandé une salle où on pourrait passer la nuit, tranquilles. »

J'essaye de me dire que je n'ai aucune raison d'espérer, mais mon estomac est quand même rempli de papillons. Une vraie Poufsouffle, gerbant !

Il enlève ses chaussures, cirées pour l'occasion, puis ses chaussettes, blanches, quelle faute de gout. Il balance le tout au loin et sort ensuite sa chemise blanche de son pantalon. Puis, sans un regard pour moi, il va jusqu'aux coussins et s'allonge, les yeux perdus dans le feu. Je le rejoins, hésitant. Je l'imite, enlevant mes chaussures et mes chaussettes (noires, bien évidemment !), avant de m'assoir à ses côtés, très droit cependant et sans sortir ma chemise de mon pantalon. Dix sept années d'éducation stricte ne s'effacent pas comme ça, un Malefoy se doit d'avoir une certaine tenue en société. J'apprécie le silence rempli des crépitements dans l'âtre et de sa respiration, l'odeur du feu et de ses cheveux qui diffusent un parfum sucré, peut-être la cannelle, auxquels s'ajoutent la chaleur de la cheminée et la sensation du plancher sous mes pieds nus.

« Tu sais Malefoy, je t'ai toujours envié.

– Pardon ? »

Quelle étrange manière de rompre ce silence crépitant. Digne de lui. Il a dit ça sans préambule, sans me regarder, les yeux perdus dans le feu.

« Tu as toujours été si froid, si distant, comme si tu n'étais lié à personne. Tu as toujours tout contrôlé, et eu tout le monde à tes pieds sans que les gens n'attendent rien de toi. Comme pour la guerre. Tu as eu le choix, tu as pu partir, à l'abri, te planquer.

– Tu me traites de lâche ?

– Peut-être. Mais je t'envie surtout d'avoir eu le choix entre être lâche ou pas.

– Ta gueule Potter, tu ne sais rien. Tu n'as pas le droit de juger. »

Harry se tait, il cherche ses mots, il sent qu'il m'énerve, qu'il risque de dépasser une limite invisible et de ruiner définitivement le cessez-le-feu. Un peu blessé par la facilité avec laquelle il m'a insulté sans le vouloir, je ne peux néanmoins m'empêcher de fondre devant le petit pli d'inquiétude et de concentration qui est apparu entre ces sourcils. Il reprend, hésitant :

« Tu admettras que tu n'as pas eu toute une nation sur ton dos qui te poussait à être un héros !

– Non j'ai eu un père fou et violent qui m'a poussé à suivre Voldemort. Et la totalité de Poudlard et de l'Angleterre qui s'attendait à ce que je le fasse. Toi compris. »

J'ais été froid, lâchant les deux derniers mots d'un ton cinglant de reproche, regardant obstinément les flammes. Je vois du coin de l'œil qu'il se tourne vers moi. Il est intrigué.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait ce que tout le monde attendait de toi ?

– Parce que ca ne correspondait pas à qui je suis vraiment.

– Donc tu es un lâche.

– POTTER !

– Désolé. »

Un silence. C'était de la provocation, pour détendre l'atmosphère peut-être. Mais je ne suis pas d'humeur. Grave, je me justifie, comme si j'avais besoin qu'il sache.

« Je n'ai pas fuis par lâcheté. J'ai fuis parce que je ne pouvais pas assumer mon opinion. Ou plutôt les conséquences de mon opinion.

– Ca veut dire que tu étais contre Voldemort ? Mais que tu as eu trop peur de la guerre ?

– Tu ne me lâcheras pas avec cette histoire de lâcheté hein ? »

Je soupire, à la fois amusé et las, et continue.

« La guerre n'a rien à faire là dedans. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. C'est même l'inverse. J'aurais peut-être bien dû la faire, cette guerre, en fait.

– Tu as peur de vivre ?

– Quelle vie je vais avoir à ton avis ? Tout le monde me déteste. Simplement à cause de mon nom ou bien parce que j'ai toujours été un connard. Je suis grillé en Angleterre. Je n'ai plus d'argent, plus de maison, et personne ne m'aidera. Je suis seul maintenant.

– Moi je ne te déteste pas. »

Je suis estomaqué.

« Potter… Déjà il est triste de voir que tu ne retiens rien d'autre de ce que je te dis, et en plus, comment tu appelles ça quand on se bat ou qu'on s'insulte dès qu'on se voit ? »

Il sourit face à mon ton hautain, si familier, et reporte son regard vers le feu. Il laisse planer un silence, comme s'il se ménageait un suspens, ou bien qu'il cherchait ses mots.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment détesté. Tu m'énervais en fait. Tu étais là, prince de Serpentard. Tu avais tout pour toi. Tu es intelligent, respecté, beau à faire mourir de honte une vélane, mais tu te sens obligé d'etre un connard. C'est frustrant ce gâchis. »

Je rougis sous le compliment, fait avec un sourire franc. Je tente de répondre dignement, d'un ton narquois, un peu forcé et artificiel cependant.

«Trop de compliments d'un coup ! Si tu n'étais pas hétéro, je penserais que tu me dragues Potter, fais gaffe ! »

Il se tourne vers moi, goguenard, son menton posé sur ses bras, toujours allongé à plat ventre tandis que je suis assis à ses cotés et le regarde de haut en souriant.

« J'ai jamais dit que j'étais hétéro Malefoy. »

Je manque de m'étouffer, déclenchant son hilarité. Il roule sur le dos, se tenant le ventre. Je tente de reprendre ma consistance, alors que son rire continue d'emplir la pièce.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ce soir. On s'est toujours détesté. C'était ça notre relation Potter, quoique tu en dises aujourd'hui. Il y a des jours, je parie même que tu m'as détesté plus fort que Voldemort ! »

Je dis ça d'un ton provocateur, frondeur, comme si j'étais fier de lui inspirer tant de haine. Il reste allongé sur le dos, pensif, à me regarder. Je fixe obstinément l'âtre, tant pour ne pas croiser son regard perçant que pour m'éviter de dériver sur la parcelle de peau que les pans de sa chemise entrouverts laissent voir. Il se redresse en position assise d'un geste vif.

« Tu me détestes ?

– Je me demande bien ce qui te fait douter de ce fait établi depuis notre deuxième rencontre, Potter.

– Le fait que tu es ici, maintenant.

– C'est par pitié pour toi.

– Le fait aussi que quand je t'ai serré contre moi dans le jardin, je t'ai senti trembler.

– C'était du dégout.

– Le fait que quand je me suis couché sur toi, je t'ai senti bandé.

– C'était…. C'était …. Purement biologique Potter. T'es bien foutu, et moi ca fait bien trois semaines que j'ai couché avec personne. En plus j'étais, et je suis encore bourré.

– Le fait que tu sois embarrassé et que tu te défendes avec vigueur maintenant.

– C'est la réaction que n'importe qui aurait, espèce d'abruti, si on les accusait d'apprécier un idiot comme toi.

– Le fait que tu n'oses même pas me regarder dans les yeux. »

Le silence pesant s'installe. Je n'ai plus d'arguments. Surpris, je me tourne vers lui. Je suis totalement incapable de démêler les 1001 sentiments qui s'entrelacent dans ses yeux en cet instant étrange. Il sourit avec douceur, sans attendre la moindre réponse, sans rien attendre du tout. Il me regarde simplement. Peut-être un peu triomphant de m'avoir fait épuiser mes esquives.

« Tu crois qu'on est quoi, Potter, si on n'est pas ennemis ?

– Deux cons. »

Cette réponse mystérieuse reste sans explications pendant de longues secondes, pendant lesquelles il continue de me fixer avec calme, un peu mélancolique maintenant, le feu se reflétant dans ses yeux. Soudain, je me sens las de chercher la solution de ce jeu d'énigmes. Je me lève, furieux, et m'emporte d'une voix froide :

« Ecoute Potter, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, ce que tu cherches, si tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi, si tu as des remords… Demain, tu sortiras de ma vie pour aller vivre ta vie remplie de bonheur et de célébrité, et moi je sortirais de ta vie pour… je ne sais pas encore. Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tard pour faire le bordel ? On est ce qu'on est, alors jouer au con alors que dans 24 heures tu oublieras jusqu'à mon existence c'est n'importe quoi ! Je ne sais pas si tu cherches l'absolution ou bien si tu joues avec mes nerfs pour me rendre dingue une dernière fois. Mais j'ai pas l'intention de te laisser me retourner le cerveau pour t'en aller après !

– Je ne compte aller nulle part. »

D'une voix calme, posée, douce, il a coupé mon flot colérique de paroles. Je suis debout, perdu, sans comprendre ce qu'il raconte. Il soupire et reprend :

« Assieds-toi. Promis, je me tais, si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais restes. »

Sans savoir pourquoi, j'obéis à sa supplique et je m'allonge même à coté de lui, sur le ventre. Il fait pareil. Du coin de l'œil, je le regarde, les yeux perdus dans le feu. Il a l'air tellement triste, ça me sert le cœur. C'est de ma faute. J'ai envie de le réconforter même si je ne sais pas ce qui le tracasse. Ce qu'il attend de moi. Je ne peux qu'attendre et l'observer sans comprendre. Ses yeux verts brillent un peu trop, mais c'est peut-être une impression…

Je ne peux détacher mes yeux des siens… ces yeux verts qui me feront toujours chavirer. Mais il y a pire que ses yeux, il y a ses lèvres. Sa bouche rose et charnue, pleine comme un fruit mur, qui semble si douce, si tendre, qui accroche si souvent mon regard quand nous sommes proches, pendant nos rixes ou bien maintenant. Le désir qui flux et reflux dans mon ventre depuis le début de la soirée semble soudain décidé à s'imposer définitivement. Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de son visage. Sa bouche… j'ai envie d'approcher ma main, pour en caresser la courbe humide et le velours, envie de la caresser avec la mienne, de la voir frémir, trembler d'attente et de soif. J'ai envie qu'elle s'ouvre lentement, laissant filtrer un souffle haletant, un soupir ou une supplique, j'ai envie de cueillir sa langue que je devine entre ses lèvres par instant quand il parle. J'ai une envie tanguante de croquer ses lèvres, d'en crever le baie rouge, d'en avaler le jus. Puis le coucher sur le parquet, prendre sa bouche, le sentir toute entier se tendre entre mes bras, s'arquer sous mes assauts, tandis que les couleurs de sa peau dorée flotteraient au dessus d'une mer de planches. Grisé par l'alcool, le désir et le désespoir, je sens mon sang bouillonner en moi, le désir brûlant mes veines comme de la lave en fusion. Je sens mon envie grandir, mon souffle se faire un peu tremblant. Je suis totalement incapable de détourner les yeux, hypnotisé par les lueurs du feu qui dansaient sur sa peau, sur ses lèvres humides.

Soudain, sans que je sache ce qui m'a décidé, je fais ce que je crève d'envie de faire depuis si longtemps, ce que j'ai rêvé de faire tant de fois. Je me redresse à quatre pattes, repoussant au loin l'épais édredon sur lequel j'étais vautré, et me penche sur lui. Il me regarde, interrogatif. D'une main ferme mais douce, je lui prends l'épaule et le retourne, le faisant s'allonger sur le dos. Il me regarde intensément, les yeux écarquillés, immobile. Je me penche sur lui, et lorsque mes lèvres sont à quelques millimètres des siennes, assez près pour sentir son souffle se mêler au mien, je suspends mon geste, cherchant comme un accord dans ses yeux, ou au moins une preuve qu'il ne va pas me frapper si je fais enfin ce qui me tente depuis des mois.

Il a l'air choqué par mon geste si inattendu alors que quelques minutes plus tôt je clamais ma haine. Je le vois alors frissonner d'impatience (mais peut-être est-ce du dégout ou de la peur ?) et c'est comme un consentement, comme un signal dans ma tête. Je comble le faible espace entre nos bouches et mes lèvres gouttent enfin les siennes. Il ne répond pas, mais il ne me repousse pas non plus. Ca ne va sans doute pas tarder, alors je décide que quitte à l'embrasser une seule fois dans ma vie, autant que ce soit un vrai baiser mémorable. Mes lèvres caressent les siennes, apprenant leur forme, leur texture, leur goût.

Soudain, à ma grande surprise, il répond à mon baiser. Mon cœur bondit dans ma cage thoracique alors que ses lèvres bougent sous les miennes, et qu'il frissonne à nouveau. Cette fois je suis sûr que ce n'est pas du dégout. J'ouvre les yeux sous la surprise, et le vois les yeux fermés, sa couronne de cheveux noirs mangeant son visage qui est détendu, apaisé. Il soupire et passe ses bras autour de mon cou, m'attirant plus près de lui. Ses doigts se perdent dans les cheveux de ma nuque pendant qu'il ouvre lentement les lèvres, invitation muette à ce que ma langue vienne danser avec la sienne.

Ce baiser un peu timide et doux, presque tendre, ce baiser d'exploration se transforme bientôt en baiser plus fort, plus profond, passionné. Ses gémissements se perdent dans ma bouche pendant que je m'allonge sur lui, plaçant ma jambe entre les siennes. Quand ma cuisse heurte son érection, il frémit plus nettement qu'auparavant. Je cesse le baiser et m'éloigne légèrement de lui pour contempler son visage que j'avais tant de fois imaginer. Ses lèvres rougies par mes baisers et humides de ma salive brillent à la lumière de l'âtre, et laissent échapper un souffle un peu court. Ses joues sont délicieusement roses. Lentement, ses yeux s'ouvrent à moitié et il me fixe à travers ses longs cils sombres avec appréhension et impatience en même temps. Voyant que je me contente de le regarder sans faire ni marche arrière ni marche avant, il proteste :

« Je te préviens, tu n'as plus intérêt à hésiter maintenant, c'est trop tard. Tu vas finir ce que tu as commencé Malefoy, même si je suis obligé de te forcer !

– Un gryffondor serait-il en train de menacer de me violer, ou je débloque ? »

Il sourit, rougissant un peu. J'ajoute, félin :

« Oh Harry, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais le cœur à te laisser dans un état pareil. »

Harry a sursauté quand j'ai dis son prénom avec une voix ronronnante, et il sursaute de plus bel quand mon genou vient taquiner son entrejambe gonflé pour illustrer mon propos. Je place doucement ma main sur son érection, la flattant à travers les couches de tissu, et le brun se cambre un peu en gémissant, la tête rejetée légèrement en arrière et les yeux clos. Ses mains s'accrochent à ma chemise. Je me penche sur son visage et torture ses lèvres de mes dents tout en le déshabillant lentement de mes mains, chaque frôlement le faisant frémir. Il est plus beau que tout ce que j'ai pu m'imaginer pendant ces centaines de nuit à penser à lui. J'ouvre doucement sa chemise, et mes lèvres viennent découvrir ce torse mis à nu, ces muscles saillants sous une peau dorée et douce, ce ventre plat et recouvert d'une fine ligne de poils descendant vers la ceinture. Ces soupirs sont le son le plus merveilleux qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre. Je déboucle sa ceinture et lui ôte son pantalon, il ne reste que son boxer noir pour me faire barrière, boxer qui laisse deviner sa détresse. Je le regarde, ses yeux fixant les miens, pleins d'impatience et de désir, attendant de voir ce que je vais lui faire. Souriant sadiquement, je me penche sur son corps et mes lèvres taquinent son érection à travers le tissu. Il tremble et grogne de protestation. Je veux l'entendre me le dire. Supplier. Soupirer. M'ordonner. Il est hors de question que je cède à son grognement, et ma langue vient maintenant caresser doucement les chairs à vif comprimées par le coton

« Drago… »

Mon prénom soupiré par cette voix aimée qui avait si souvent craché des insultes me fait alors perdre complètement la tête. Sans plus attendre, je libère son sexe dressé de la dernière entrave, et sans prendre la peine d'enlever complètement le boxer, je le prends en bouche, tout entier, sans préambule. Le goût de l'homme que j'aime. Les yeux fermés, je vis pleinement cet instant que j'avais cru ne jamais connaitre. Ma langue apprend son corps, mes mains cherchent les endroits qui le font frémir, ses cris résonnent dans la pièce. Mes oreilles se repaissent des sons qu'il produit et que nous renvoient les murs en un écho érotique. Les soupirs, les gémissements rauques, les râles, les cris, les mots sans suite, les halètements, les grognements. J'en veux encore, je veux entendre cette musique là jusqu'à ma mort, en décoder chaque accord, chaque note posée sur le tempo de son souffle erratique, et puis créer des harmonies, écrire des requiem, des sonates, des arias pendant des nuits durant, jouant de son corps comme on joue de la harpe ou du violon, et maitriser cet instrument comme une partie de moi-même. Je tente de deviner quelle note vient ensuite, d'abord le « Oh oui » ensuite le « Aaah » et puis le soupir, et là le grognement, ah non c'était un « Drago encore » et maintenant un gémissement…

« Drago, arrête, je …Aaah… je vais … »

Sa phrase se perd dans un soupir, il abandonne ses tentatives pour me stopper. Peu m'importe qu'il vienne dans ma bouche, je veux justement qu'il vienne dans ma bouche. Je suis incapable de m'arrêter, je ne peux me résoudre à faire cesser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde la symphonie des sons délicieux qu'il produit. La mélodie monte crescendo, et, avec force cris, arrive l'apothéose, enfin, comme un bouquet final. Puis lentement le decrescendo, sa respiration qui se calme, entrecoupée par quelques gémissements et soupirs de contentement. Je veux déjà recommencer, rejouer encore, et m'intéresser au ballet qu'il pose sur sa musique, à ses mouvements, aux sursauts, aux contractions, aux mouvements de tête, aux coups de rein, aux lèvres mordues, aux yeux fermés, puis ouverts, à la façon dont il met parfois sa main sur son front, aux frissons, à ses ongles dans ma peau, aux ondulations de hanches, aux convulsions, à ses doigts qui agrippent tantôt ma chemise et mes cheveux, tantôt qui cherchent un drap auquel se cramponner. Je veux tout voir de lui, tout entendre, tout gouter, tout sentir. Seulement maintenant, le morceau est fini, et soudain je réalise que ce sera peut-être le seul qu'il ne me laissera jamais jouer. Inquiet, je m'assois sur mes talons, le regardant avec sérieux. Mon propre désir n'a pas encore été satisfait, et je suis encore tout habillé, mais je m'en moque pas mal. Peu importe mon propre corps, c'est celui du brun alangui devant moi qui m'intéresse. Il a la main sur les yeux, un sourire doux sur ses lèvres encore entrouvertes, son souffle encore saccadé soulevant sa poitrine. Il passe la main dans ses cheveux et ouvre les yeux, paresseusement. Il me regarde, et semble surpris de me trouver assis à ses genoux, le regardant plein de tension.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu… Tu regrettes ? »

Il est inquiet à cette idée, et je sens une douce chaleur réchauffer mon cœur devant son inquiétude. J'hésite sur quoi dire et quoi faire en cet instant fragile. Je sens alors que mon hésitation le blesse. Je le rassure précipitamment.

« Non je ne regrette pas, bien au contraire. Je… Tu ne regrettes pas non plus hein ? »

Il semble comprendre mon inquiétude comme j'avais senti la sienne, et se redresse, m'attrape par le col et me tire à lui, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

« A ton avis, pourquoi la Salle sur Demande a-t-elle décidé de mettre un lit dans la pièce? »

J'ai composé cette nuit-là plus d'arias, de symphonies et de concertos que jamais auparavant.

Le matin venu, je me suis réveillé avant lui et l'ai regardé dormir, longtemps. Je le regarde encore dormir, insatiable. Il est nu à mes côtés. Son corps est encore poisseux, et il porte par endroit les marques de nos ébats, des suçons, des bleus et des griffures tachant sa peau de cuivre. Bientôt, je remarque une horloge sur le mur de la Salle sur Demande, qui est surement apparu pendant la nuit car je suis certain qu'elle n'était pas là la veille. Dans trois heures, on devra monter dans le train. Mon cœur se serre. Pourquoi maintenant ? Je décide de le laisser dormir encore, de prolonger encore cet instant.

Une heure plus tard, le laisser dormir est devenu un choix égoïste. Je ne peux pas le garder avec moi plus longtemps. D'autant que le connaissant, il n'a même pas commencé à faire sa valise. Il faut accepter de faire face à la réalité maintenant. Avec douceur, je lui caresse la joue. Il entrouvre les yeux, s'étirant voluptueusement, comme un chat. Il me sourit… tendrement ? Mais bien vite son sourire retombe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Le train part dans deux heures. »

Sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai répondu d'une voix froide. Peut-être parce que c'était ça ou laisser échapper un sanglot. En tout cas, je vois un éclair passer dans ses yeux sans avoir eu le temps de réaliser ce que c'était. Il se redresse précipitamment et va ramasser vivement son caleçon. Il est en colère ?

« Donc c'est tout, hein ? Une nuit. On est censé faire comme si ca n'avais jamais existé maintenant ? Ou bien on l'assume pleinement et tu me recontactes la prochaine fois que ca fait trois semaines que t'as pas tiré un coup ? »

Oui, il est en colère. Je suis surpris, et je sens quelque chose monter en moi… l'espoir fou que peut-être...

« Potter calme toi !

– Aller dis-moi à quoi je dois m'en tenir !

– Harry arrête! »

J'ai laissé échapper son prénom. Le ton n'était pas suppliant, mais pourtant la simple présence de son prénom le calme. Il se rassoit sur le lit. Il me regarde, triste. Je romps le silence :

« Tu voudrais qu'on fasse quoi maintenant ?

– Je ne sais pas moi. Les trucs que les gens normaux font.

– On n'a jamais été normaux, on n'a jamais rien fait comme les gens normaux.

– Justement, on pourrait essayer pour changer.

– Et que font les gens normaux ? »

Il marque une pause, et regarde ses genoux, comme honteux.

« Ils se mettent ensemble, ils s'aiment, ils assument leurs sentiments, ils vivent heureux. »

Mon cœur chavire. J'ai envie de hurler de joie, de l'embrasser et de lui faire encore l'amour. De pleurer. Mais tout ce qui vient c'est…

« Tu crois que le héros de la nation peut vraiment être heureux et aimer le méchant fils du Mangemort pervers ? »

Il se lève une nouvelle fois, furieux hors de lui. Je sens que j'aurais dû me taire. Ses hurlements éclatent sans tarder :

« POURQUOI TU RESSENS LE BESOIN DE TOUJOURS TOUT RAMENER A CA ! JE CROYAIS QUE TU REFUSAIS D'ETRE CE QU'ON ATTEND DE TOI, QUE TU TE FOUTAIS DES ATTENTES DES GENS !

– Moi, oui Harry. Je m'en fous, j'ai rien à perdre, je peux bien t'aimer et te demander en mariage, ca ne pourra pas aggraver quoique ce soit. Mais toi tu as trop à perdre dans cette histoire. »

Il s'est immobilisé devant la cheminée où le feu est éteint. Il avait enfilé son pantalon tout en hurlant. Il est maintenant debout, torse nu, je le vois trembler mais il me tourne le dos. Il hésite quelques secondes et reprend doucement:

« Et si j'ai envie de faire comme les gens normaux quand même ? Si je décide que je peux bien risquer de décevoir des gens, parce que j'y gagnerais plus que je n'y perdrais ? Et si j'avais envie d'y croire ? Et si j'avais envie d'essayer, même si ça ne dure pas, même si je finis par devoir redevenir un héros parfait ?

– Et moi je ferais quoi ? Je suis censé repartir, réapprendre à vivre sans toi quand tu en auras marre de te rebeller contre ce qu'on attend de toi ? »

Il se retourne lentement et me rejoint à nouveau dans le lit. Il me regarde intensément. Il pose sa main sur la mienne, timidement.

« Moi je crois que si on essaye assez fort, si on s'aime assez, les gens finiront par accepter. Et si ca ne suffit pas, alors on fuira. Loin. Dans un pays chaud. Et tu prendras des coups de soleil rouge écrevisse et je te tartinerais de crème ! Et on vivra heureux. »

J'observe longtemps ce visage que j'aime si fort, cet air incroyable, plein d'une détermination innocente, d'une foi farouche. Il rougit sous mon regard pénétrant mais ne détourne pas le regard ni ne faiblit dans sa décision. Il a peur, je le vois. Il attend. Il attend que je réagisse, que je parle, que je bouge, que je lui dise ce que sera sa vie, que je décide. Et je me remémore notre nuit. Toutes les notes que j'ai appris et toutes celles que je ne sais pas encore jouer. Toute la musique qu'il nous reste à écrire. Je finis par grogner, boudeur :

« De toute façon, Potter, c'est trop tard. Je ne peux déjà plus repartir. »

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture, si vous êtes arrivés à la fin c'est que ça ne vous a pas tant déplu que ça. En espérant que vous avez tiré du plaisir à lire comme moi à écrire.

Amicalement Votre

Nella


End file.
